My Desert Oasis
by lunix
Summary: Can Lucifer, a powerful Egyptian ruler, find sanctuary in the form of a young redheaded slave he has just bought out of curiousity?
1. one

My Desert Oasis

Disclaimer: I do not own AS. No infringements or offenses are intended.

Read and enjoy! Please review afterwards and tell me wht you think.

*****************

Down in the heart of Egypt, in the city of Cairo, there lives a great pharaoh.  However, great as he is, this pharaoh was rather . . .lonely.  This loneliness that he wished to burn away was his secret and his secret alone.  No one could know about this.  It would damage his image.  His image of needing no one, his image of one-man-rule-all, his image of strength, coldness, and pride could not be ruin.  For what would the people think of their ruler going soft?  Not that he cared what they think but he did not like being soft.  So he goes on ruling his desert kingdom but still keeping an ever vigilant eye for that one person that could unchain his hidden passion and desire and purge him of the painful loneliness deep within.  Thus our story begins . . .

*****************

"Pharaoh Lucifer, one presents to you Miss Kelios of Luxor.  She is a fine maiden from the Krysania family and she wishes to be your queen.  She . . ."

_Just great. Another suitor._

Lucifer examined the suitor.  Her blond hair was put up in a fancy design with pearls and precious gems hanging about.  Her lips were bright red. She had a full chest and was dressed in an overly designed outfit. This Kelios looked rather tacky.  Lucifer let out a sigh and turned his head away.  Obviously he was not interested.  "I have heard and seen enough.  Send her away."

Kelios, who had been smiling the entire time, frowned.  "But Lucifer-sama, we have not even spend anytime together yet."

"There is no need for that."

"Lucifer-sama, I assure you I will make a wonderful queen and will fulfill whatever expectations you have. Please, give me a chance. I will prove myself very worth-while."

Lucifer did not even bother to answer.  And why should he?  She was just like the other suitors.  She wanted him for his looks, power, and riches, no more.  He was disgusted with the way she begged and the lust in her eyes.  He waved his hand signaling to send her away once more.  She did not move.  She glared at him.  She was rather upset about being turned down.  

_He can't do this to me. I am beautiful. I am graceful. I am the best around. He would dare turn me down._

Kelios spoke her mind, "I am Kelios Krysania. You cannot just turn me down like everyone else. I am destined to be queen of all Egypt!  My beauty and grace far exceeds anyone in this entire kingdom . . ."

"So does your ignorance," Lucifer calmly cut in.

"How dare you!?!"

"Miss Kelios, one calmly asks that thou observe thy tone of voice.  Thou should remember that thou art in the presence of the pharaoh." Mad-Hatter, one of Lucifer's high official, said coolly.

"Hmph. I would not have to raise my voice if not for that man. I do not care if he is the pharaoh.  He cannot reject me! I refuse to be sent away without a proper date. I will not be disgraced. You hear . . ."

"Silence yourself or die!" Lucifer hissed. Kelios froze. She did not want to die.  Lucifer stood up in his full height, turned and left the room never looking back once.  He had no reason to look back.  She was just another power-hungry, loudmouth, selfish woman.  She meant nothing to him.

*****************

"Come this way, Miss Kelios.  Thy ride home is ready," Mad-Hatter said.  The Hatter smiled and held a hand out to the still stunned princess to guide her into her right direction.  When they reached her carriage the princess finally spoke up, "That, that man is cold-hearted and cruel. No one will ever love him."

Mad-Hatter continued to smile, "That is where thou art wrong dear princess. Many a number of people love Lucifer-sama.  Male or female, they throw themselves willingly at his feet.  It is that he does not love them. Thou would have been more correct if thou had said _he_ will never love anyone. However, that statement, itself, could be wrong…  Farewell princess.  One is sure thou shall find thyself another prince."

"I will. My prince shall be more charming and better that that cold-hearted Lucifer. I swear Mad-Hatter, I will.  Just you wait. Good day to you too."

With that the carriage took off leaving a single solitude figure to itself. "One doubts thou will princess but thou art free to believe what thou will."

****************

Mad-Hatter turned, walked back toward the palace and started making way into the royal garden.  This garden was like no other.  It was filled with the most exotic and luscious of all flowers.  Small waterfalls gently flowed about creating a refreshing, sparkling mist. But everything paled in comparison to the pharaoh that stood amongst them. He was dark and beautiful.  His obsidian black hair perfectly in place. He had soft pale skin, sharp velvet eyes, kissable lips. He was muscular but still slender and elegant.  He truly was beautiful. 

"Is that obnoxious girl gone?" the gorgeous pharaoh asked.

"Yes sir."

Lucifer touched a petal of a lilac. The smoothness of the petal allowed his finger to gracefully glide around and explore the purple flower.  "I do not want to see anymore suitors unless I say other wise.  Is that clear?"

"Of course."

Lucifer took his finger off the flower, turned and began to exit the garden.  "Master, where art thou going?"

"Out," was the only reply Mad-Hatter got.

"Then one shall wait until thou have returned. Have fun Lucifer-sama." Mad-Hatter stood where she was and waved at her master's receding form.

*****************

It was near dusk and the market was beginning to clear up.  People had to go home and prepare dinner for their families. Lucifer wandered aimlessly around.  Being dressed in simple clothing and rags could not hide the exquisite beauty that he possessed. Many people stop rushing about to stare at this beautiful stranger amongst their midst.  Lucifer ignored the people's stares and continued on his walk.  He felt rather silly just meandering around without a destination to go to.  But this was better than being back at the palace.  

He walked passed a very big tavern. Deciding that he was thirsty and a little hungry he entered the tavern. This tavern was somewhat different.  There seemed to be quite a couple of merchants around.  They went about talking to certain people. It seemed like they were taking bets or something. When the bartender came up Lucifer ordered his drink and asked, "What is going on?"

"There's an auction goin' on. This ain't no ordinary auction though. They a sellin' slaves. I over heard they got some really nice lookin' people for sale. So we got a lot of people comin' tonight. If ya want a slave you ask one of those merchants over there and they'll show ya the merchandise."

Lucifer nodded his thanks.  He scanned the tavern for one of the merchants.  He suddenly caught glimpse of something red. It was a young man and he was in chains. It was as if the redhead knew he was being watch for he turned and stared straight at Lucifer. The man or rather boy had fierce green eyes. Lucifer stared right back at the boy until someone pulled at his chain and he was forced to end the starring contest.  Lucifer looked elsewhere and saw a merchant so he signaled for the man to come over. " Yes sir. How may I be of service?"

"I heard there is an auction going on. Could I look at what you have to offer?"

"Well sir. You see we only sell our products to certain people and . . ." He was a greedy man.  Lucifer took out a silk bag and shook it to emphasize that he had plenty of money to spare. "If I like what I see I assure you, my good man, I can pay whatever price you ask."  

The merchant's eyes lit up. "Right this way fine stranger."

Lucifer followed the short, fat man to the back of the tavern.  They went behind a door, which opened up, into another fairly large room.  The slaves were chained and set upon a platform to be shown off. Lucifer scanned the slaves. The bartender was right. There were some really nice looking people.  That did not interest Lucifer though. "Do like anyone of them sir?"

"Not really," Lucifer replied nonchalantly. A crash was then heard. "What was that?"

"It was nothing sir. Please continue your search. If you look over here there are some very fine looking women who would love to go home with you." Lucifer ignores the man and wondered toward the cause of the noise. "Sir, sir please come this way. Just ignore the sound. It's nothing. Sir, sir!"

Lucifer continues to walk toward the noise. He turned the corner and came face to face with the redhead he saw before.  The boy froze and stopped his struggling and looked back at Lucifer. "Look what you did you idiot. You are distracting one of our customers boy. Why can't you just be still and shut up like the rest?" the merchant shouted

"Dammit. Why don't you shuddup you ugly asshole.  I am not an idiot."

"Don't you talk with that tone of voice to me boy!"

"I'll talk however I want you old fart!"  Lucifer stood there watching the two argue. It amused him somehow. 

_What a fiery temper this boy has. This could be interesting._

"What is your name boy?" Lucifer asked. Both men stopped their arguing and looked at Lucifer. "His name is Michael. He is worthless. Don't let him bother you good sir."

"He asked me what my name was not you. And I am not worthless you piece of shit!"

"Yes you are boy. You're loud and obnoxious and …"

"I will take him. How much do you want for him?" 

"WHAT!?!" Michael and the merchant blurted out at the same time. Lucifer repeated himself, " I will take him.  How much you want for him."

"My fine sir, I ask you to re-think your decision. You don't want this trash.  He is a nuisance." Lucifer threw his bag of money at the man. The merchant clumsily caught it.  "Take the whole thing.  The money is yours and the boy is mine." Lucifer stated.

Lucifer walked pass the man and toward Michael, who stared dumbly at him. He could not help but let out a smirk. He took hold of the chains and began to lead Michael away. The merchant still had not stopped starring at the pouch of money. The money meant nothing to him. He was a pharaoh after all. He still had plenty of money left. As Lucifer walked passed the merchant he could here the man mumble, "So much money. So much."

*****************

"Who are you and buy did you buy me?" Michael finally said as Lucifer took the chains off his hands. "My name is Lucifer and the reason I bought you is non of your concern."

_Why did I get him? _

The redhead frowned. "You're a strange guy. But heck why should I care?" Michael shrugged his shoulders. "I'm just glad to get away from those bastards. Not that I needed your help or anything. I was just about to free myself but you came along and I decided leaving with you would be easier."

Lucifer did not say anything. He just smirked and continued on walking in silence. "Yo! Lucifer! Do you not like talking or what? Say something. I feel like I'm talking to myself here. It's making me feel stupid."

"Then stop talking." Michael stuck his tongue out at Lucifer but did not keep quiet. "Where's your house anyways. We've been walking a pretty long time and my legs are tired."

Lucifer kept quiet and Michael kept talking. "What's your job? You dress poorly but I saw that pouch of money. You're obviously loaded so why are your clothes so old and tattered up? Hey you. I'm talking to you. Helllooo! Are you there?" 

Michael walked in front of Lucifer and waved his hands in front of his new "master's" face. Lucifer brushed Michael's hands away and said, "We are here."

"Ch' About time. I feel like I've walked for a century." Michael turned to see the house and his mouth dropped. He stood in front of a majestic palace. Since it was dark small graceful lanterns were lit to light the path toward the beautiful building. Lanterns were also draped across the balconies. It gave the place a sort of romantic touch. "Wow. Nice place ya got here Lucifer."

Michael continue to gawk at the place before his eyes.  He heard some footsteps and slightly turned his head to one side. He saw a strange figure standing in front of him. This person had the almost the same hair color as his own. He could not tell if this person was male or female though.  It was too flat for a woman but its face was too feminine to be a man. However, since it was wearing a skirt Michael, for the moment, assumed that it was female. This figure opens its mouth, "Pharaoh, one is glad that thou have returned safely. It seems that thou have brought a guest home. Shall one prepare a room for him?" 

Before Lucifer could response to Mad-Hatter Michael burst out, " Ph, ph, pharaoh?  You're the PHAROAH!?! NO WAY!"

*****************

Hope you liked that. Thanks for reading and please review. Thank-you. ^_^


	2. two

My Desert Oasis: Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own AS.

Note: I am sure you have already notice that some of the customs or descriptions of Egypt are out of place. I ask you to kindly ignore those mistakes. I am not writing this story to portray accuracy of Egyptian life. If you are hardcore into Egypt, I apologize for the mistakes. Also, since Mad-Hatter was meant to be female I will refer to her as female. I do not know if the Hatter actually talks like she does below but I will assume she does to keep up her genderless-ness (I do not think this is an actual word) and I believe this way of talking really suits her. This chapter is short because I am a lazy writer but I felt I should update somewhat. So this is what this chapter is for. One last thing, I really suck at describing things.

Enjoy!

…

Steam rose gently in calm, little swirls from the heated bath. Michael slowly eased himself into the warm water and let out an appreciative sigh. The pharaoh ordered the weird-looking servant, whose name is Mad-Hatter, to have a bath drawn up for Michael and a room prepared. Then the pharaoh just left without saying a word to him. Not that Michael particularly cared. He just thought it was rude to leave a guest without saying anything. However, when Michael saw the bath he forgot about the rudeness and proceeded to strip naked and take a dip in the water. It felt like heaven. He could not remember the last time he took such a relaxing bath. Actually, he could not even recall the last time he even took a bath. This was a much needed thing, very much needed.

As he leisurely cleaned his body of dirt and sweat, he pondered over what just happened. He still could not believe that Lucifer is the pharaoh, the head honcho of Egypt, the one Egyptians thought to be a descendant of the gods. Holy shit! How did that happen? What were the chances that someone like him would be picked up by the pharaoh himself? Why did he not notice earlier that Lucifer was royalty? He should have at least figured it out when he saw the palace. After all, it is the only palace in Cairo and it is situated at the heart of the city with humongous walls protecting it. Not to mention, they did bypass a bunch of guys with big spears without any problems. Michael sweat dropped. How could he have been so dense? He must have been talking too much to notice.

Whatever, his idiocy was not what matter at the moment. There were other things, like what the hell was a high-class guy like Lucifer doing at a dirty tavern? Why did he dress up like a hobo? Why did he pay for Michael? What was the guy thinking? So many questions swam in his head. Michael made a mental note to ask Lucifer all of them at their next encounter. But wait, could he do that? He was meant to be a slave. Surely he could not just waltz right into the throne room, wherever that was, and demand to talk to the pharaoh. The guards would probably throw spears and what-not at him. That is not good. But who cares, he would cross the bridge when he came to it. Right now he had to get out of the water before he turned into an ugly, shriveled-up raison.

Michael walked into his new, and rather lavish, room drying his hair. He suddenly stopped and stared at the luxurious four-corner bed in the center of the room, up against one of the walls. He took a couple steps backward, closed the bedroom door, and made a mad rush toward the bed. He leaped onto the bed and man did it feel great! The silky sheets were positively divine and the pillows were feather-soft. He removed the towel from his waists and threw it onto the floor. The bed felt marvelous against his naked body. As he lay on the soft bed, holding a fluffy pillow, he scanned his newly given bedroom. The room as a whole was shaped simply like a square. The walls were covered in hieroglyphics, gold, and murals featuring certain gods and the Nile. On the right side of the bed was a huge vanity table with circular mirror that had odd, complex patterns carved into it. On top of the vanity sat a small box filled with kohl, an elegant bottle of perfume to seduce the senses, and an ornately designed box that probably contained jewelry. On the other side of the bed was a short pillar filled with incense of vanilla. Across the bed was a small, comfortable couch where one could casually relax and enjoy some fruits. Accenting the couch was a petite and elegant table. The floor had a plush carpet with animals embroidered on. It was probably imported from India.

However, what Michael liked best was the balcony. He gradually got off the bed and walked onto the balcony. The cool wind of the Egyptian night playfully ruffled his fiery hair. It was so peaceful and calm. He placed his hands on the rims of the balcony and marveled at the night sky. He had never noticed how bright the stars were before. That did not surprise him because in the past he had been too angry to notice them. Being a slave was hell. He hated how people looked down on him, like he wasn't good enough. He hated how people treated him, like an animal. Fuck them. It wasn't like he asked to be made a slave. Fuck them all, those posers that acted higher than him. It pissed him off to no end. But here, now, it was just so tranquil that he quickly forgot his anger.

There suddenly came a quiet knock at the door, "Michael, art thou in there? It is one, Mad-Hatter."

Michael quickly snapped out his relaxing mood and blushed realizing that he was standing outside butt-naked. People could have seen him. He quickly ran inside, "Hang on a sec and I'll get the door."

The red-head scrambled around to find some decent clothing. He abruptly stopped and it dawned on him that there was no closet or drawers or anything that would contain clothing. Crap. He swiftly picked up the once-forgotten towel and tied it around his waist. He cracked the door slightly ajar and peeked out whispering shyly, "Mad-Hatter, I don't have any clothes."

The odd person standing outside his door, with a face dressed up in bizarre make-up, let out a queer, quiet laugh, "Michael, that is why one his here. One has brought thee new clothing, as well as an invitation from one's Master."

Michael promptly grabbed the clothes, slammed the door shut, and proceeded to get dress, "What does he want?"

"My Master wishes for you to have dinner with him." As if on cue, Michael's stomach left out a loud growl. The clown, dressed entirely in black, laughed once more and Michael could feel heat rising to his cheeks. He opened the door saying angrily, "Don't laugh at me. I haven't eaten anything in a long time. It's rude to laugh at a starving person, idiot."

The Hatter merely grinned, "One will take it that thou have accepted the invitation." With a slight bow he continued, "Please forgive one's rudeness and do follow one this way."

As he followed the other red-head, Michael asked, "Hey, why didn't I have any clothing in my room? I nearly had a heart attack trying to find something to wear."

"The Pharaoh did not know what kind of clothing thou preferred. So, one suggested to wait until the next dawn to properly measure thee and have clothing made to thy liking. After that a closet will be placed in thy bedroom and thou will not have to worry about running about in thy birthday suit in search for clothing."

Michael could feel himself blush again, "Oh. Um, why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"The bath, the room, and now the dinner. Why are you people being so nice? Aren't I just a commoner?"

"One merely follows my Master's wishes, nothing more."

"Uh, right." The rest of the way was in silence with Mad-Hatter leading and Michael following. Dressed in a simple clean, white tunic with a gold sash around his slim waist he scanned the insides of his new home. Tall, grand pillars extended vertically upwards to support a magnificently ornate ceiling that gently curved across the palace, shielding the interiors from the night. Each wall he passed held a vivid mural that depicted one of the many scenes from Egypt's rich history. He was so busy admiring the decorativeness and vastness of the pharaoh's palace that he did not notice the Hatter stopping and crashed into the clown. "Sorry. Didn't notice you stopping," he quickly said.

"No worries," the servant replied while bowing and gesturing for Michael to go forward. "My master is waiting for thee."

Michael walked toward the pointed entry way. He could see the silhouette of the pharaoh waiting for him. Gently, he brushed aside the thin, silk curtains that calmly danced to the wind's music. Michael gave a curt greeting, "Evening."

"The night feels wonderful," The pharaoh whispered. Michael stood next to Lucifer, closed his eyes, and lifted his head to feel the mild wind of the desert. It did feel nice. Slowly, he turned and gazed at the man next to him. The man had his eyes closed, still feeling the desert breeze. He wore a calm expression and a small smirk on his beautiful face. Since he wore only a knee-low kilt, Michael could see the well-tone, evenly tanned body and slender legs that Lucifer possessed. The dark-hair man had everything from a six-pack to board shoulders to sexy smirk. To be blunt, Lucifer was hot, very hot.

Michael could feel his cheeks heating up from starring at the gorgeous ruler. Holy crap! The red-head mentally kicked himself. He just thought another man was attractive. Damn it. Since when did he turn gay? _Since you saw him,_ his conscious said. I am not gay, he yelled back at his conscious. Just great, now he's arguing with himself. He could feel himself begin to sweat. Not gay, not gay, not gay, he chanted to himself. A cool hand rested on his shoulder suddenly, "Shall we eat?"

"Ahh!" Michael screamed, nearly jumping out of his skin from the sudden skin contact. "Don't touch me! Um, I mean eat, yeah eat. Let's eat."

Smooth, real smooth he thought as Lucifer lifted a curious eyebrow at him. He shouted angrily, "What? You're the one that scared the shit out of me."

The pharaoh gave a smirk, shrugged his shoulders, and started towards the table laid out with dinner. Michael followed sulking. If I just don't look at him, I won't be able to see how great he looks and won't be distracted. Slowly, he pulled out a chair and quietly sat down looking at anything or anyone but the pharaoh. "Michael."

Michael absentmindedly looked up. Shit.


End file.
